


stop hogging all the blankets

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [59]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	stop hogging all the blankets

Sinara groans, not lifting her head from Kasius’ chest.“Stop fidgeting.”

“Then tell Izel to stop hogging all the blankets!”

He tugs on them and Izel tugs right back.

“I want to sleep,”Sinara says.

“And I want the blankets,”Izel and Kasius say together.

Sinara chuckles.“There’s more than enough -”

Izel pinches her side playfully.“Easy to say in the middle!”

“For you, maybe,”Kasius scoffs.

“Oh, so suddenly you’re a team again? Use that energy to sort out your blanket dispute.”

Kasius huffs and yanks on the blankets again.

Izel hums in consideration.“I could sleep in one of you?”

“No.” Kasius speaks for them both.“It’s just really, really not restful when you do that. More like a hangover, honestly.”

“Fair enough. We could set up some sort of rotation system?”

“Or perhaps adjust the thermostat?”

“Or you just both scoot in a little closer,”Sinara says.“And we get more blankets tomorrow.”

The most obvious solution, she thinks, really, but her two alleged geniuses are somehow dumbasses most days.

“Should work,”Kasius says and pulls her closer.

Izel follows suit, shifting until she’s pressed tightly against Sinara.

The body heat makes the blankets redundant soon enough.


End file.
